For short term (hours to days) use in supporting significant circulation (1-3.5 LPM) of oxygenated blood, there is a need for simple equipment in a hospital that can be quickly connected to the patient without surgical intervention and that can provide bypass blood flow to the patient. The present invention provides a quick and relatively simple way of operation to assist the heart without an open-chest surgery.